


Full Moon Night

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, First Meetings, M/M, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Working magic on a full moon is usually a way to get some powerful spells done, but tonight Alfred and Matthew's magic has attracted some distractions in the form of two rather large wolfmen.





	Full Moon Night

“What exactly… were you trying to summon tonight??” 

“Animal spirits,” Matthew answers. He doesn’t hear the strange tone in Alfred’s voice and he doesn’t quite turn around. “But I think I worked the spell wrong. They’re supposed to kinda appear out of the woods, but I haven’t seen anything so far.”   
  
“I think I found them.” 

Finally Matthew turns at his spot by a steaming pot to look back at him. Alfred is standing quite still. One very large werewolf with pale fur standing on two feet is looming over him and snuffling at his hair. A second one- fur a glossy chocolate color- is on all fours, curling his body around Alfred’s leg and nuzzling his nose against his hands. 

Unsure what to do, Alfred strokes the wolf’s nose and head. 

“Yeah, I worked this spell wrong somehow…” 

“No kidding, dude.” 

~~

Matthew and Alfred had a cottage deep in the forest specifically for the magic they work. For Matthew, he’d be fine with just the cottage, but Alfred keeps a town house as well, over the top of their store. They sell a variety of goods- magic, mostly stuff they could safely store without worrying about kids messing with it. 

But Alfred also sells nerdy things and comics. It's an eccentric store, but the two of them do good business with a wide variety of customers. The comics and nerdy goods actually work as nice cover for those that didn’t like or didn’t approve of magic. 

There are still a surprising lot of people that don’t like witches, but most of people think Matthew and Alfred are just delusional or just slightly silly nerds. 

The people that believe though… they could find them, and so their little magic nerd store is thriving. 

But they often spend a lot of time in the cottage, working magic and drying herbs and making potions. Tonight is the full moon and an excellent night for working magic. Alfred had been working some kind of fire spell in the front of the cottage, and Matthew had been working in the back. Matthew’s spell had drawn the wolves out, but the fire had led them to poke around the front, curious. 

It's a little scary actually. Werewolves usually could transform fully into wolves during any time of the month, but only on the night of the full moon could they become the wolfmen of legend. On those nights, they were wild, mindless creatures that stalked the night. It would make sense to find them way out in the deepest part of the forest- somewhere they’d be unlikely to encounter humans. 

They wouldn’t have found their magically cloaked cottage if it hadn’t been for the spell. 

But these wolfmen are docile, friendly- closer to dogs even than wolves. They poked at Alfred’s stomach and sniffed at his clothes and circled him looking as though they simply wanted to play. When they hear Matthew’s voice, they turn to inspect him too. Soon he’s pushing twin wet noses away from his face. 

“I thought wolfmen were wild,” Alfred says in confusion as the darker wolfman comes back to him. He ruffles his fur and says, “Ain’t that right, Big Red? Wolfmen are wild~” 

The wolfman reacts with playful little jumps and licks to Alfred’s face and hands. 

“Well…” Matthew says thoughtfully. “The spell I used is supposed to summon and soothe. The wild side of the animal gently smoothed down so that humans can communicate with them. I guess… the spell worked on them to make them… docile?” 

Alfred makes a noncommittal sound at that, watching as the larger, sandy colored wolfman starts to curl his arms around Matthew and lay his head down on his shoulder. He nuzzles his face against Matthew’s neck. 

“We have meat. We should at least try to feed them. Wolfmen hunt on the full moon, and I don’t want to be dinner when they get hungry. C’mon Big Red.” Then he looks up at the other wolfman. “And you too, Purple Rain. Stop snuggling Matthew, and come get food.” 

Matthew realizes, with sudden humor, that Alfred had named them for their eye color, and he shakes his head. Ridiculous. They are men with names, and giving them strange pet names struck him as being a little rude. ‘Purple Rain’ gives a snort of a breath against his neck before he releases Matthew to follow Alfred into the cottage for one of the strangest dinner parties he’s ever had. 

~~ 

“I feel bad giving them just raw deer meat dude,” Alfred says, trying desperately to put spices on a raw piece of deer. Big Red is not having that at all, and he’s trying to grab the meat from his hands. 

“He’s a wolf, Alfred. He doesn’t need the fancy stuff.” 

Indeed, the spice just makes Big Red sneeze rather loudly, and with a cry of disgust, Alfred hands it over. “Gross wolf boogers!!” He just tosses the other piece of meat toward Purple Rain, and he goes to wash his hands. 

Matthew can’t believe he’s calling these two poor men such stupid things, but it’s all he can do until they wake up. The wolfmen have their meat, and then Alfred brings him a ham sandwich. 

“I’m not sure how I feel about spending the night with them like this. What if the spell wears off…? There’s a lot of stuff in here that can really go badly if someone is rough it,” Alfred says. 

Matthew and Alfred watch the wolfmen for a few more moments. “I’ll grab some spells to immobilize them if they get violent. How about that?” 

Alfred nods. “Sounds good man.” 

But the spells end up being unnecessary. Since they stay calm enough, Matthew decides to entertain the lot of them by reading to them. Neither of them are sure if the wolfmen are docile or if they’re self aware… but the wolfmen come to snuggle in against them, basically being big hairy puppies. 

Big Red gets comfortable to listen with his body curled around Alfred’s and his head on his thigh. Matthew ends up in Purple Rain’s lap, the wolfman nuzzling his nose against his neck. That seems to be the wolfman’s favorite position, actually, and Matthew finds himself enjoying the attention surprisingly a lot. 

That’s how they fall asleep- curled together in a huge pile of limbs and a book forgotten in Matthew’s hands. 

~~

Alfred wakes up to fingers in his hair and a face that he doesn’t recognize close to his own. 

“FUCK!” 

He scrambles back against the couch, realizing with sudden horror that the stranger is also naked. “Who the fuck–!” 

But the man’s eyes are an almost inhuman shade of red.   
  
_Oh fuck right, werewolves._

“Big Red??” he asks, and the man grins in what can only be described as a predatory way. 

“Why yes~ The name’s Tommy. Good morning,” he coos, and he glances down at his own lap. 

Alfred follows his gaze down automatically to get a good look at some ‘morning wood.’ “Ew dude what the fuck!” Alfred pushes the man away. 

Tommy falls back onto the cushions and laughs happily. Then he looks past Alfred at the other stranger. “Matt, looks like we found some cute witches in a cottage. I think it’s about time we gobble them up.” 

Matthew hadn’t woken up yet, but Matt- also very naked- just snuggles the sleeping man closer. 

“Hm, not a bad idea,” Matt says, expression and tone incredibly neutral. There’s a sparkle of humor in his eyes though, and despite his lower huskier voice, he’s a lot less imposing than his size would make him seem at first glance. “But they did work some impressive magic. I’ve never been awake and aware during the full moon before.” 

“Me either,” Tommy says, and he looks at Alfred. “What did you do? That was amazing!” Alfred starts to reply that it was Matthew’s doing, but Tommy is leaning his head into his lap and walking his fingers up along Alfred’s thigh. His expression is incredibly flirtatious. “I think I’m going to have to come visit you every month~” 

“Yes, I’ll come too,” Matt murmurs, and he buries his face against Matthew’s hair. In fact, Matt seems content to just go back to sleep with a stranger in his arms. Then again, if they’d been aware last night, then perhaps he feels like him and Matthew are quick friends. 

“If you guys come again you’re going to need clothes,” is all Alfred can manage as he pushes Tommy’s head off of his lap. “This is too weird. I’m going to make breakfast.” 

Tommy hops up to follow him from the room, and he says, “I’ll help ya out, Mr. Witch~” 

“Dude, witch makes me sound so girly,” Alfred says. Then he pushes Tommy away. “And hey, personal space dude.” 

“You didn’t mind last night~” Tommy replies. “In fact you seemed to rather like having me rub up on ya.” 

Alfred turns red, and his eyes go wide as he processes this- Tommy and Matt had both been aware as this whole thing was going on and that meant–

“Dude! You fucking licked me! Gross! I thought you were just like a docile doggo but no you were being a creep!”

Tommy laughs and says, “What can I say? You’re hot and I was definitely enjoying the ear pets.” 

“Gross, gross, gross!” 

~~

Their play fighting continues as they cook, and Tommy decides rather early on that he likes this little witch very much. Well, honestly, he’d reached that decision the night before with Alfred cooing at him, but now he was actually able to talk and interact with him effectively. 

But when he gets a bit too close, Alfred makes an angry sound and throws an apron at his face. “Put the damn apron on at least dude. Have some modesty- your dick is still out!” 

Tommy just laughs, but apparently their arguing is disturbing the peace of the house because a moment later an angry voice- the other witch, Matthew- comes from the other room. 

“SHUT UP!! Some of us actually want to sleep in!”

Tommy snorts, and he replies, “Sure, sleep.” Unlike Alfred, Tommy’s hearing is sharper than usual even as a human, and he could hear the two of them murmuring to each other. Matt and Matthew are apparently happy to be in each other’s arms as they got to know each other. 

Well, that was fine with him. Tommy always preferred his prey to play hard to get. He grins as he puts on his apron, and then it’s time to return the hunt. 


End file.
